


Unprepared

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: G. I. Jane (1997)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Monologue, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: "Alright, listen up," Jordan said. Her voice was quiet, but powerfully trained. "You are about to enter a world for which you are completely unprepared."





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "monologue."

"Alright, listen up," Jordan said. Her voice was quiet, but powerfully trained. "You are about to enter a world for which you are completely unprepared. It doesn't matter how well you've done in your previous service. It doesn't matter how much you've prepared for this training. It doesn't even matter how much misogynistic block-headed bullshit you've put up with from your previous commanders. You. Are. Completely. Un. Prepared."

"Everywhere else you've been, some woman has gone before. And every mistake you've made, some woman has made before. Every sin you've committed, some woman has committed before. But that is about to change. Now, every mistake you make is the first of it's kind, and a slight against every woman in the military. Every time you give up, you are proving that not only you, but every other woman around you shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Your commanders are going to want you to ring that bell, not because they take pride in driving out most new recruits, but because they actually, personally, don't want _you_ to be here. Your fellow soldiers are going to want you to ring that bell, not because they know the percentages and you dropping out evens their odds, but because they absolutely detest the idea of _you_ being here. Every man who wants to quit is going to want to make you quit first, so that he won't have to admit that he was outlasted by a _girl_. They want your guts just as badly as any enemy you've ever faced."

"That's right, ladies, you are not about to enter a training facility run by your own country. For all intents and purposes, you are about to enter a hostile foreign territory. I learned that the hard way; even the people who _put_ me here tried to sabotage me, and you shouldn't expect any different."

"This is your last chance to walk away, to get off this bus and go back to your previous post, and I can honestly tell you that part of me wants each and every one of you to take it." With that, Jordan stood, ignoring the quiet affirmations of the five inductees, and slipped off the bus. She wasn't sure any of them would survive SERE training, but that little speech was the only real help she could give them.

When the bus pulled out five minutes later, Jordan was left alone on the platform.


End file.
